


A Little of What You Fancy

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's surprised to discover what will do Angel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of What You Fancy

A Little of What You Fancy 

 

“You’re always broodin’, you know that.” 

Angel let out a soft sigh his eyes lifting from the window for a moment to rest on Spike’s face. He had his jaw clenched, a sure sign that he was annoyed about something. 

“I’m not brooding, I’m thinking,” Angel said returning to the window where the city of Los Angeles was spread out before him steeped in darkness. 

Spike snorted and leant against the desk next to Angel. “Broodin’. It’s all you bloody well do. God forbid you should crack a smile.” 

“I smile,” Angel replied testily. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do!” 

“Well I ‘aven’t seen it, that’s all I’m sayin’.”

Angel’s eyebrows drew together in a scowl. “That’s because you’re always annoying me. It hard to smile when you’re around, you’re a complete pain the ass.” 

Spike grinned, his tongue curling into his cheek for a moment a pleased look crossing his face. “Gettin’ to you am I?” 

“Yes. Well done. Mission accomplished, Spike. Now go away.”

“Why? So you can brood some more?” 

Angel sighed again and rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. “You ever get the feeling that we’re just going around in circles and never really accomplishing anything?” 

Spike shook his head. “You’re not gonna wipe evil off the face of the earth, Angel. It’s always gonna be ‘ere ‘cos everyone’s got good an’ bad in ‘em. That’s just human nature.” 

“I suppose.” 

Rolling his shoulders Spike frowned at the window for a few minutes before he spoke again. “You’re wound too tight that’s your trouble, you don’t let yourself ‘ave any fun at all so naturally its all doom an’ gloom in Angel Land.” He patted down his pockets searching for a packet of cigarettes. “A little of what you fancy does you good ya know.” 

“Does it now?” Angel glanced at Spike out of the corner of his eye watching him light up and take a long drag of his cigarette. 

“Uh huh.” 

Twisting slightly Angel reached out dipping his hand between Spike’s legs and cradling him in his palm. 

Spike coughed and spluttered his eyes widening and his body going ridged as Angel’s thumb moved idly back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

“What about a lot of what I fancy? Like you said, it’s been a while since I smiled.” 

Taking another drag of his cigarette to help regain his scrambled mind Spike gave Angel a long look, the corner of his mouth twitched. “You sure you wanna ‘ave all the real big fun right away?” 

Angel swooped down, his mouth crashing against Spike’s, hard and almost brutal, but Spike revelled in it. It had been a long time since he’d had a kiss like this. 

It went on. And on. And on some more. 

Finally Angel drew back. Spike quirked an eyebrow at him. “The big fun it is. Hope you can ‘andle it, Peaches.” 

Angel’s fingers flexed between Spike’s legs. “Oh I can handle it, Spike.” 

Spike grinned, his eyes darkening. “Reckon you can at that.”


End file.
